


In the Ring

by TheSiren913



Category: back up plan, circus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: Link is a circus performer. Things get a bit hot and heavy with a castmate.





	

I loved watching him. He commanded the crowd, made the entire show bend to his will, and managed to make everyone laugh at the same time. My eyes darted to the faces in the crowd and back to him as he raised his arms for us all to take our bows. 

The clapping and cheering eventually subsided, and people went home. The cast got dressed, took off all the makeup and gaudy costumes, and the animals were fed and put in their stalls. By the time all was said and done, it was extremely late, and everyone went back to their trailers. Except me. After shows, I liked to go up to the light booth by myself. I'd revel in the silence, which was almost non existent anywhere else. One part of being a Carnie I hated: never a moment's peace. The booth gave me the respite that I needed. 

I had stripped down to my trapeze costume: a white two piece with glitter and feathers all over it. It was supposed to make me look like some sort of bird. It just made me feel like a typical showgirl. As I sat there, staring out at the arena, I sighed.

"Everything okay?"

I jumped. It was him. He laughed at my fright. 

"Sorry!" He chuckled. "What are you doing up here?"

My heart skipped a little. "Just enjoying some quiet."

_Daydreaming. Picturing you and I doing naughty things. The usual._

He seemed disappointed. "Oh. Well I didn't mean to bother you. I'll see you in the-" 

"No! You're not bothering me. Please stay." I added, "If you want to."

His smile caused my pulse to pick back up. "Ok then." He sat a chair or two over from me. His makeup was still intact, though he had changed out of his costume.

A moment later, my skin began to prickle. I glanced over at him and was surprised to see him studying me. His eyes grazed over my body, and heat began to spread throughout my limbs.

"Those costumes are pretty," he said, "It looks good on you."

"Th- thanks." I smiled feebly. Normally conversations weren't so awkward with him. We typically talked often, and never really ran out of things to discuss. Right now, however, it felt like something was going unsaid. He moved to the chair beside me. I looked at his face, and froze.

Sometimes, it can feel like a million words are contained in one look. His eyes bore into me, and I understood exactly how he felt. Tension, anxiety, and pure, unadulterated lust poured out of them in a flurry of emotions. And in that moment, all I could do was reciprocate. Before I knew it, our foreheads were touching. I felt his warmth on the rest of my face, and I whispered,"We shouldn't."

He moved his head slightly, our foreheads still touching. "I know."

My lips were on fire. The urge to kiss him was unbearable. "I won't say anything if you don't."

I got my answer. His mouth crushed mine as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him. The floodgate broke, and I wrapped my arms around him. He stood and pushed me back until I sat on the edge of the booth's counter. I fumbled with his belt, and I stood just long enough for him to pull down the bottom of my costume. Within seconds, I had reached into his pants and freed him, and he slipped inside me. I gasped as he entered me, leaning on his shoulders. We breathed heavily into eachother. 

"Finally." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled and nipped at his lower lip. "It's about damned time."

I was as far forward on the counter as I could be, grinding my hips into his. He filled me so deliciously, to where every part of me cried out for release. He pulled my top up over my head, grasping my chest, and I unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as I could without ripping it. The sounds he made were amazing. 

He thrusted into me, harder, and I felt myself climbing. "Oh fuck, fuck I want it, give it to me, don't stop, please!" My words mounted in volume until I finally climaxed. I crumpled into his chest, but he didn't stop. Instead, he lifted me and lay me down on the floor before turning me over and entering me again, from behind.

This was my favorite position, and the heat of the moment just increased my pleasure. As he gripped my hips, I turned and growled at him, "Pull my hair."

I had taken him by surprise, but it seemed to be a good thing. He grinned and obliged, wrapping his hand in my curls, pulling back until my head was tilted upward. My moans fell from my lips unbidden; all control I had of my body was gone. It began to build, moment by moment, and I frantically cried, "I'm going to cum all over you, oh my God!" And finally, it descended like a wave. I felt it everywhere. I had squirted all over his cock, the front of his legs, part of the floor. My eyes opened wide with shock.

it was rare for me to do that. In the passion of the moment, my body was overcome. I heard him cry out, "Yes!" And he pulled out of me. I felt him cum, letting it fall on my ass and parts of my back, still reeling from my own orgasm. We collapsed next to each other, catching our breath. After a moment, he leaned over and kissed me again. 

"So much for peace and quiet."

I grinned and looked at him from under heavy lashes. "I think I like this better."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the idea, Dude!


End file.
